


Macarons

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby!America, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis brings up something that Alfred doesn't exactly feel comfortable about, him and Arthur decide to do what they can to make him feel a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macarons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasstrianPrissess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/gifts).



> This was a request that I splurged a bit with when writing (mostly because I really like bottom America).  
> Also, remember that requests are always open.

"What are these?"

"Macarons."

"Oh, cool! So what's this?"

"Creme brulee."

"Ooh. Then what's this?"

"Those are madeleines."

"Then what are you making right now?"

"St. Honore cake."

"Woah! Will you let me try it?"

"Of course, mon mignon."

Giving a kiss on the cheek to the American nation before being left alone once again, Francis could hear Arthur entering the scene.

"My lord, what's with all of these sweets?"

"Ah! You're just in time to try some of them with Alfred, lapin!" Motioning with the help of his stirring spoon, he gestured to where Alfred was residing.

While Alfred was simply sitting on the kitchen counter looking as content as ever, Arthur was a bit more wary of the situation.

"Any reason you may be making so much food, frog?"

Nodding rather excitedly, Francis begin to explain. "A few days ago, Feliciano wanted a recipe for one of my desserts, croustade if I remember correctly, and overhearing the conversation, Alfred became interested in it." Quickly nodding towards said nation, he continued to speak. "Taking the opportunity, I asked him if he would want to try some of my pastries, and he loved the idea."

"They smell hella good too, Arty. You should try some!"

"The day I try his food is the day I drop dead." Yet as he spoke, he stood besides Alfred, both rather interested at what was ahead of them.

Spending most of their remaining time on what ever topic they thought of, mostly Alfred talking as Francis nodded along while Arthur interjected on the occasion, the sound of the oven's alarm alerted them that the food was ready.

While Francis took his time preparing the pastries and doing his absolute best to make it look good (he did have two boyfriends to impress), the two were becoming a bit impatient as well. Once he carried the plates to the dining table, they all stared at what they saw.

Alfred had a look of admiration as he saw the delicious looking pastries, and while Arthur was trying his very best to look flippant, he was also craving the food in front of him a bit.

"You can try some if you want to, mes amis."

With Alfred immediately grabbing the first pastry he saw, one of the colorful macarons, once he tasted it he made of sound of pleasure.

"Oh my god! Dude, these are so good! Arty, you have to try one."

The english nation then in turn, rather hesitantly, proceeded to grab one of the chocolate dipped madeleines.

"Only because you two insist..."

Taking a bite out of the confection, his eyes widened in surprise as he tried to suppress a small moan in satisfaction. But, nonetheless, when he turned to his left he could still see the shit-eating grin Francis had on.

“Not one word.” He continued to eat.

“I never uttered a sentence.”

They both continued eating the new desserts, Francis only watching in joy as Arthur and Alfred gave him plenty of compliments (Arthur’s a bit more subtle). Once they finished up the rather large portions of food, Alfred eating more than half, Francis then suggested relaxing for a bit in the living room.

Taking up as much space as they could on the couch, Alfred remained in the center as Francis laid his head on his lap and Arthur's rested on his shoulder. All seemed rather fine and happy as Alfred mindlessly played with Francis’ hair while Arthur tried his best to subtly intertwine his hand with the American’s and maybe Frenchman’s, at least, until the French nation said something out loud.

One of his hands were gently fondling the right side of Alfred's stomach. "Mon mignon... have you by any chance... gained weight?"

Before he could continue, Alfred cut him off as quickly as he could've managed. "What!? I-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" Nervous laughter accompanied him. "That's stupid! I'm super buff and shit! I can't have extra weight! Hahaa..."

"Really, Alfred, what he meant wa-"

"Sorry Arty!" He stood up from the couch and dashed out the door. "I have something I remembered to do! Love you guys, see you soon!"

Before they knew it, Alfred was out the door and out of sight.

“Where do you think he went off to?”

“Matthieu is a good guess…”

-

Returning back to his house after spending some time with his brother (mostly playing catch and simply talking) Alfred was doing his best to sneak to his room as fast as he could manage.

A single creak from the front door opening and his plan already failed.

"Alfred, is that you?"

Before he could reply, out in front of him were Arthur and Francis, looking a little more worried than what could be considered usual for them.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I hung out with Mattie for a little bit was all and wanted to come back after a while."

Arthur seemed to have bought the excuse and immediately forgot of what happened earlier in the day.

"Well, just tell us next time. Alright, duck?" With a pat on his shoulders, the Englishman returned to the kitchen.

The Frenchman wasn't as easily swayed.

Yet, before he could utter a word of thought, the sound of the fire alarm interrupted him.

"Damn it, Francis! Why does your food have to use shit that bursts into flames! It's fucking ridiculous!" Anything else yelled was blurred out because of the still beeping alarm.

Giving a hasty kiss on Alfred's cheek in welcome, Francis rushed back to the kitchen.

Staying in front of the door for only a few seconds more, he then went around the house and opened any downstairs windows he could spot while Francis proceeded to warn the usual firefighters over the phone that once again there is no damage to worry of and that it was just Arthur cooking again.

Returning back to the kitchen, both nations found Arthur with some ash on his shirt while his large eyebrows showed his anger even though his lips remained pouty.

"Hell, maybe if you made regular food for once, events like this wouldn't unfold."

Giving a hug and rather affectionate nuzzle to the Englishman, even with the meaningless verbal refusal of affection, Francis did what he could to solve the issue at hand. "I know, lapin. How about instead you help Alfred clean up while I save what I can."

"Fine..." His voice held no malice.

Joining Alfred as they searched for a broom and dustpan, the American leaned down to give the other a kiss on his forehead and a gentle side hug. A silent acknowledgement was given before they began to cleanup the sandy ash left from the overly burnt food.

Eventually Francis decided to completely get rid of what was leftover and simply start from scratch once again, but it wasn't too big of an issue since by the time dinner was ready Arthur had already forgotten his feelings of the burnt food episode.

Giving a white lie to Arthur when asked if he could salvage any of the food (saying that he could and barely anything was ruined) the dinner went rather smooth. Of course the Frenchman and the Englishman did their usual bickering over anything miniscule that they thought was worth arguing over, but they all knew it was only teasing.

When cleaning the dishes Francis spoke up once again.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be alright if you explained to us what happened this morning?”

Maybe if he played dumb it would help. “What do you mean?”

“When you left the house in a haste.”

“I didn’t leave the house in a haste.”

“Alfred.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” He chuckled nervously.

Arthur took this as his chance to intervene. “Damn it, Alfred. Will you please tell us what happened today? We were rather worried."

Now guilt was able to slowly set in. Alfred had no idea he made his lovers worry.

"Shit..." He murmured. "Well, umm... how do I put this... fuck..."

Francis was able to help his suffering a bit.

"Was it anything to do with what I had said before you left?"

"Umm..." His voice grew quiet. "Yeah..."

Both Francis and Arthur became sympathetic, the Frenchman and bit more than the latter.

"I... Alfred, you know I didn't mean that in a bad way..."

At this, Alfred's voice grew louder.

"Then what did you mean?" Not giving a chance for him to answer, he continued. "Everyone always makes fun of my weight and how if I sit down I have rolls or even if I'm standing you can see my stomach and how I eat a lot. Then with you two you stopped after a while and then you mentioned it... and I don't fucking know... I panicked. I guess..."

Coming in closer to Alfred, giving him a hug that later Arthur joined in on, Francis spoke softly.

"You are beautiful, you know."

Alfred murmured. "But I'm fat."

At this point Arthur intervened. "And why can you not be both?"

Alfred froze at the statement; his eyes wide open as they began to water.

Francis tilted his head as he kissed Alfred's cheek. Looking back at him with kind eyes, Arthur leaned up to kiss him on his other cheek as well.

The American's face was blushing brightly now as he refused to maintain eye contact with either of his lovers. His arms remained crossed in front of his chest protectively.

"You guys..." His eyebrows were furrowed together from his embarrassment.

Taking the opportunity to his advantage, Francis kissed Alfred on his mouth: deep and long enough to get his message across. All the while Arthur, who noticed the physical cues, had begun to trail kisses from his jawline to the base of his neck and shoulders, sucking and nibbling on various places before moving on with a bite and kiss.

With one arm wrapped around Francis' shoulder while the other hand cradled Arthur's head to encourage more affection, Alfred was becoming more and more responsive to his treatment.

While Arthur's hands begun to nimbly reach the end of the American's hoodie and then burrow underneath it while lightly grasping at his stomach, Francis' hands only went lower as they began to fondle Alfred's large and pert ass.

"Ah! W-wai-"

Without missing a beat, as Alfred retreated from his kiss with Francis from surprise, the French and English men switched positions. Arthur took Alfred by surprise as he was once again enveloped in a breath taking kiss. Feeling Francis sucking at his neck and covering his fair skin with dark red marks as much as he could, Alfred whined a bit at the sensations he felt.

Francis' kisses were slow but deep while Arthur's were faster while maintaining a greater passion. With the tongue that skillfully darted around Alfred's mouth, he honestly couldn't care because they both felt too good for either to be superior.

Realizing that the French nation's hands had now gone underneath the fabric of his jeans, Alfred started to whine even more because of the growing feeling he was getting at the front of his jeans.

Separating from Alfred, Arthur gave an unspoken cue as Francis removed himself as well so that they could both lead the younger nation to their bedroom.

Excited for what could be ahead of him, Alfred could feel himself getting antsy just at the thoughts of the possibilities.

Opening their bedroom door, Arthur and Francis made quick work of setting Alfred down onto their bed and making sure he felt hot and bothered again.

As Arthur removed the American's shoes and pants, Francis went ahead and began to tug Alfred's hoodie off of him. With his chest bare, the Frenchman went ahead and began to tweak one of the nipples, then both.

"Ah! F-Francis!"

Pleased with how loud the nation was starting to become, Francis lowered his head and instead began to suckle on one of the pert nubs.

"A-ah! Fr-ah!-ncis! W-Wait!"

Joining in, Arthur raised his head and started to nibble on the leftover nipple.

As they both began to suckle and occasionally bite on the rosy pink nubs, the American's sensitivity was showing as his breath began to become harsher and more uneven as the erection he was sporting was starting to become a little too much to handle for him.

"Ah-Arthur! Fra-ancis! Please!"

Listening to his desperate pleas for relief, they both unanimously pulled the nations boxers down and then off of him completely. With the underwear out of sight, his erection was in full view: precum already having slickened up his penis, his dick already at the brim of coming.

"F-Fuck."

Wasting no time, Arthur began to stroke the slippery dick. As the cries became stronger, Francis decided to have some part in it as well. While the British man was pumping the cock in his hands, Francis was fondling his balls: squeezing them and moving them with his palm.

With arid breathing, Alfred's moans grew shorter while his body begun to shake and quiver at the pleasure he felt.

"Oh, oh god! Just... ah! Please! Fuck! I-I'm comi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he released his load into quick little spurts on Arthur's hand.

With his face red from both the pleasure and the embarrassment of how fast he came, his breath had begun to return to it's usual pace.

"Oh ho, looks like our little Amerique felt good today..." Francis smiled at him while Arthur's expression was somewhere between a smirk and acknowledgement.

"Well, he does have the body of a nineteen year old." Nope, wait. It's a smirk. "But does he have the stamina of one, I wonder?"

Returning their attention to Alfred, they began to kiss him again, his heart returning to it's speeding pace.

Pushing both of them off of him, he grew a little more flustered. "You guys still have your clothes on, though!" He crossed his arms in front of him. "It's not fair." He pouted a little for effect.

"Oh. Well then will our little mignon help us remove our awful clothing?"

Sitting patiently, both waiting as Alfred kneed his way on the bed to the two of them. Simply going towards who ever was closest to him, Francis was the first.

While the Frenchman simply sat there, occasionally moving his arms or legs to help removing his shirt and pants, he only admired how flustered and bashful Alfred could be with intimacy. Once his pants were removed, his large cock was easily seen (he never really ever wore underwear).

Lifting up Alfred's head, he kissed him lightly on his lips and whispered to him. "Angleterre might get jealous if you don't help him soon."

Jealous was right.

At least by a bit.

When Alfred turned around, he could tell that Arthur was thinking of something to do. As he began to remove his clothing, when he was about to remove his briefs, his head was lifted up a bit.

Arthur's breath was hot and heavy in his ear. "The moment I'm naked I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from fucking you senseless before that frog does. Or maybe you'll just suck me off instead. Hmm?"

Alfred moaned as he felt his cock twitch from the dirty talk he was receiving.

Finally getting rid of the pristine briefs, Alfred's mouth watered at the sight of the proud erection in front of him. There was a little precum building at the tip, and Alfred had to admit that he would love to have it shoved down his mouth and throat.

Before he even realized it, he begun to lick the erection. As the nation's breath grew heavy when Alfred decided to put it in his mouth, his breathing faltered a bit as the American began to take it as deep as he could manage.

With the sight before him, Francis couldn’t help but join in on some of the fun.

Deciding to continue with taking action, he got on his haunches and grabbed Alfred’s ass; a cheekful in each hand. Having heard the other’s breath hitch at the stimulation, this let Francis continue. He then began to almost massage them, and while doing so he also began to spread them out, successfully revealing his pucker.

Alfred couldn’t help but moan at how Francis was fondling him, and the vibrations his moans sent to Arthur’s dick wasn’t too bad either judging by how he groaned and grasped at Alfred’s hair (barely missing his curl). His dick was growing hard at the blowjob he was giving, and deciding to give himself some relief he began to pump himself too.

Only after he thought he felt as good as he could, he gave a loud cry.

Francis was on his knees as he began to swirl his tongue in and around Alfred’s entrance. The American’s thighs began to quiver at the pleasure he felt, and with it increasing as Francis continued to tease him by barely going any deeper, he felt so frustrated and incredibly hot all at once.

The Frenchman decided to go even further as he deepened his tongue  keeping it at a point. By this point Alfred was completely shaking and moaning from Francis actions, but he still continued to suck on Arthur's dick as well. He began to take the cock completely in his mouth, up to the hilt. His nose was grazing the small tufts of pale pubic hairs as he used his tongue against the underside of his penis.

As Alfred continued to try to intensify his actions, his trembling thighs and shaky breath made it a little difficult for him. He felt himself get so close to the edge, he couldn’t control himself enough to stop a few bucks his hips made against Francis’ mouth. With a bite to one of his cheeks, Alfred released the dick in his mouth to cry out as he came once more. His mouth was still connected to Arthur’s cock with a few strands of stray spit as he came down from his high.

He sat up, a hazy look on his face with his flushed cheeks and hooded eyes as he glanced at his two lovers. They both seemed to be planning something, but before he could ask, they began to argue.

“What do you mean it’s your turn!?”

“Well, I mean that maybe if you hadn’t fucked him on the couch only yesterday then today would be your turn. Fair is fair after all.”

“Yet having your morning tea and blowjob excuses this?”

“Of course. He was not in my field of vision, but he was in yours.”

“What!?”

“Case closed.”

“Lapin!”

Arthur simply began to lead Alfred, first by kissing him and then by going near the head of the bed. After he was straddling the Englishman, squirming a bit from the erection grinding up on his ass, he heard a bottle open.

Looking over his shoulders he saw Francis pouring some lube onto his fingers.

“Hmm… If you won’t let me ‘lead’ then I’ll do this instead.”

He then began to tease Alfred by rubbing a finger around his entrance, his breath hitching from oversensitivity. Taking a few lingering moments, he then began to insert a finger. The American’s cock began to twitch as he felt the finger prodding and moving around inside of him, later feeling a second and third enter him.

Francis started to kiss Alfred’s shoulders, letting a few stray ones land near his neck and ears. All the while Arthur was kissing Alfred’s chest and as close as he could to his stomach. Giving a gentle smile, he leaned up to kiss his lips and even leaned over to kiss Francis as well.

A loving atmosphere had set in the room, aside from a few rather erotic breaths and moans on Alfred’s part, the moment felt rather sweet.

Then the American felt Francis lean in close to him. “Lift your hips, mignon.”

Following his directions, he felt the head of Arthur’s cock align with entrance. He slowly sat back down, feeling the cock up to it’s hilt.

He gave out a choked moan when moving around a little.

“Ah! A-Arthur! Aah!”

He began to slowly lift his hips and go back down, eventually his movements became more erratic as he tried to find a good rhythm to stick to. Arthur began to lift his hips in time to meet Alfred’s own in perfect unison.

“Arthur! Oh my god, please!”

Yet, he refused to speed up. If anything, it felt like he slowed down a bit.

Alfred gave a whine of frustration before he felt fingers prodding around his entrance, successfully getting two fingers in.

“Fra-ah!-ncis! What the hell are you doing!?”

The Frenchman inserted a third finger. “I don’t see why you should act so surprised. You did this a few days ago if I remember correctly.”

Before he could come up with a retort, Alfred let out a loud and lingering moan.

Realizing what he had done, Francis took it upon himself to practically abuse his prostate at it’s discovery.

“Aahhh! N-no! Sto-oohhh!”

Giving mercy, he stopped his actions and instead continued to stretch his lover. Only in a few more minutes was he able to get him wide enough for his cock.

Murmuring to Alfred so that he could relax, his dick slowly entered alongside Arthur’s own. Going as slow as they could, eventually he was at his hilt.

Alfred breathing had turned into panting as he began to squirm and move. As he tried to get used to feeling so full he continued to let out little moans and cries as he felt so speechless with pleasure. Continuing to move his hips, trying not to buck them, he felt both Francis and Arthur move at the same time.

Francis purred in his ear. “Cher, you feel so good right now.”

“You’re so tight. Oh god, I absolutely love it.” Arthur’s voice was husky as he then took one of Alfred’s sensitive nipples into his mouth.

Sucking and nibbling on his nubs, makings them grow small and tight, Alfred continued to cry out. Then he felt hands grabbing at the sides of his stomach, groping them and rolling them in his hands, trailing down to his plump, quivering thighs. Grasping them tightly, but not enough to leave crescent shaped nail marks.

His two lovers were starting to move faster and faster, even getting accurate enough to hit his prostate. He was sure that he was beginning to see stars as he felt the two dicks inside of him grind up and just make him feel so amazing and almost a bit pampered. The pleasure he felt was still as breath taking as it could ever be.

He could feel himself reaching his peak, but judging from the sounds Francis and Arthur were making, they probably felt the same.

As he began to move his hips faster, he let out a yelp.

Francis had begun to spank him. His tan skin was beginning to turn a rosy pink with each loud slap to his plush ass. With each slap, his body would jiggle a little bit, only turning Francis on even more.

Arthur began to suck and even bite at Alfred’s neck and collarbones, leaving various dark hickeys in different sizes along his body.

Alfred could feel his oversensitivity becoming too much for him. He was so, so close. And with a bite to his shoulder, he came with a scream. His body went slack as he felt his lovers wildly thrust inside of him, Arthur coming first and then Francis second. They filled him up to what felt like the brim with their cum, leaving Alfred with a mild sensation of wanting even more. Once they came out of Alfred, accompanied with a whine from him, they moved to cuddle him; Alfred in the center as Arthur played with his hair while Francis was trailing his finger around the American’s pudgy stomach.

No words were spoken, or were needed, as they fell asleep with gentle smiles on their faces.

-

“Franny, will you make me some more of those macaroon things?”

“They’re macarons, and yes I will if you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname, mignon.”

With a bit of a talk in the morning (and maybe a tear or two from all three of them) Alfred had left their bedroom feeling a little bit better about his body. His self consciousness from it still lingered, but he felt more comfortable around his boyfriends, and they did too with him. He did take advantage of their attraction towards his body a bit though; giving a bit more of a show when bending down to pick up something and pressing his body up against them when wanting their attention did leave both a little more flustered than usual.

“Arty, do you want one too?"

“I suppose… but only because it’s polite after all.”


End file.
